Gran Purga Jedi
La Gran Purga Jedi, también conocida como Purga Jedi y Gran Exterminio Jedi, se refiere a los esfuerzos iniciados por el Señor Sith Darth Sidious después de crear al Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY para erradicar a la Orden Jedi. Resultó en la casi aniquilación de los Jedi, como había ocurrido durante la Primera Purga Jedi que ocurrió después de la Guerra Civil Jedi en el 3.956 ABY. Comenzó con las muertes de los Maestros Jedi Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar y Saesee Tiin a manos de Darth Sidious, con la ayuda de Anakin Skywalker, quien se convirtió en el Señor Sith Darth Vader después de la batalla. Sidious después envió a Vader al Templo Jedi para matar a los Jedi ahí, y entonces ejecutó la Orden 66, que declaró a todos los Jedi enemigos de la República. Sidious, ahora Emperador del Imperio Galáctico, usó a Vader y a otros agentes del Imperio para cazar y matar a los Jedi restantes. Algunos Jedi combatieron al imperio hasta sus muertes como Roan Shryne y aquellos en el Cónclave en Kessel. Otros se ocultaron del Imperio, como Obi-Wan Kenobi y Yoda. En los diecinueve años después de la Orden 66 muchos Jedi cayeron ante Vader, los Inquisidores, las Manos del Emperador e incluso cazarrecompensas. Para cuando terminó la Purga quedaban muy pocos Jedi. Generalmente se considera que duró desde el nacimiento el Imperio Galáctico en el 19 ABY hasta la emergencia de Luke Skywalker y la Alianza para Restaurar la República en el tiempo de la Batalla de Yavin en el 0 ABY. La Gran Purga Jedi a veces se considera el inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Historia La "Rebelión Jedi" Después de que Anakin Skywalker descubriese que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine era Darth Sidious, el evasivo Señor de los Sith que los Jedi habían buscado por más de una década, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu lideró a un pequeño grupo de Maestros para aprehender a Sidious, siendo éstos: el sabio Agen Kolar, el maestro de la espada Kit Fisto y el telépata Saesee Tiin. Sidious mató inmediatamente a Agen Kolar seguido de Saesee Tiin y con un mayor esfuerzo a Kit Fisto, y se mantuvo alargando la batalla para dar tiempo a Anakin para llegar.En un intento por parecer indefenso o como resultado de la superioridad de Windu con el sable, Palpatine fue derrotado segundos antes de que Anakin entrara a la estancia. Entonces lanzó un poder del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, los poderosos rayos, a Windu, quien los desvió con su sable, descubriendo la verdadera cara de Sidious, haciéndola parecer amarillenta y demacrada por el lado oscuro. Anakin apareció, y después de cierta discusión, incapacitó a Windu para salvar a Palpatine, ya que creía que éste era el único con conocimientos suficientes del lado oscuro de la Fuerza para salvar a su esposa, Padmé Amidala, de la muerte.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith entre Mace Windu y Palpatine.]] Como Sidious había previsto, Anakin se enfrentó a Windu, cortándole la mano con la que sostenía su sable. Entonces Sidious, quien había pedido a Anakin y a Windu que no lo mataran por su debilidad, recuperó inmediatamente suficiente fuerza para atacarle con los rayos de Fuerza, arrojándolo fuera de la ventana a su muerte. Anakin se horrorizó por lo que había hecho, pero a pesar de su culpabilidad, no pudo superar la tentación del lado oscuro, ni podía permitir que Padmé muriera cuando Sidious tenía el poder de salvarla. Anakin juró lealtad a Sidious, convirtiéndose en su nuevo aprendiz, y le fue dado el nombre Sith Darth Vader. Orden 66 Palpatine no perdió tiempo en decir que la tentativa Jedi de arrestarlo constituía una traición para el orden de la República, utilizando esto para justificar sus últimos actos. Palpatine ordenó al Gran Ejército de la República ejecutar la Orden 66, la aniquilación total de todos los Jedi alrededor de la galaxia como muestra de que la era de los Jedi había terminado y había comenzado un Nuevo Orden. En adición al intento Jedi de arrestar a Palpatine, otra razón citada para dar la orden fie el argumente de que los Jedi conspiraron en iniciar las Guerras Clon para desestabilizar a la galaxia y derrocar al gobierno. Hechos citados en apoyo de este argumento incluyen la participación Jedi en iniciar la creación de un ejército de clones sin la autorización del gobierno sin autorización del senado, y el papel del antiguo Jedi Conde Dooku en la formación del movimiento separatista. Incursión en el Templo Jedi Simultáneamente, Palpatine envió a Vader y a la Legión 501 para limpiar el Templo Jedi. Nuevamente, el Emperador justificó el exterminio con una elaborada trama de conspiración de una tentativa de los Jedis de tomar el control de la República asesinando al jefe del gobierno, usurpando el control del ejército de clones e incluso matar a todos los miembros del Senado Galáctico, utilizando las grabaciones de seguridad manipuladas de su batalla con Mace Windu como evidencia.Star Wars: Battlefront II exterminando a los Jedi en el Templo Jedi.]] El Imperio estimaba que menos de cien Jedi habían escapado de la traición de Vader y los clones.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Entre los pocos supervivientes estaban los Maestros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, Yoda, K'Kruhk, T'ra SaaK' y Quinlan Vos. Muchos Jedi que sobrevivieron, como Kai Hudorra y Roan Shryne, dejaron a un lado su sable de luz, terminado su papeles de guardianes de la paz. Otros Jedi como Olee Starstone y Dass Jennir, siguieron luchando contra el Imperio e intentaron contactar con otros Jedi. Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Kenobi escapó en secreto a Tatooine mientras Yoda hacía lo propio al planeta Dagobah. Sin embargo, antes de ocultarse, los dos Jedi alteraron una llamada para regresar al Templo con una advertencia de mantenerse lejos; como consecuencia, otros Jedi sobrevivieron a la trampa. Sin embargo, la mayoría cayeron a manos de Vader o de otros Cazadores de Jedi, como las Manos del Emperador, Jedis Oscuros, Cazarrecompensas e incluso Jabba el hutt, durante los años que siguieron. Acciones iníciales .]] Cerca de un mes después de que se diera la orden 66, un grupo de supervientes Jedi lamó al Cónclave en Kessel para discutir opciones contra la campaña imperial de eliminar a los Jedi restantes. Un grupo de siete supervivientes , incluyendo a Bultar Swan y Tsui Choi. Sin embargo, el cónclave era una treta para atrapar y matar a Vader. Un falso rumor de que su antiguo maestro, Obi-Wan Kenobi, estaba entre los Jedi, motivó a Vader a actuar. Aun cuando Obi-Wan no estaba allí, Vader les exigió que revelaran su localización amenazandolos de muete. Ellos no cooperaron con su petición (en realidad, ninguno de ellos sabía donde estaba Kenobi de cualquier forma), y aunque pusieron todo su valor en la batalla, ningun Jedi consiguió mantenerse con vida. La trampa de Potkin' para Vader, solamente resulto en la muerte de más Jedis. Pronto se dispersaron rumores que decían que el cónclave estuvo constituido por 50 Jedi, y que cada uno de ellos fue matado fácilmente por el señor oscuro. Aunque, en realidad, Vader luchó solo con ocho de ellos con gran dificultad. Para cimentar la imagen de Vader y para influir miedo en los Jedi restantes, el Emperador confirmó estos rumores como ciertos. Reportes oficiales, fabricados por Sate Pestage, declaran que algunos Jedi habían sido ejecutados por numerosos crímenes, o que se habían asesinado unos a otros en duelos por el liderazgo.Star Wars: Purge Inmediatamente después de que se diera la Orden 66, la padawan y superviviente Olee Starstone comenzó a buscar a cualquier otro Jedi con vida. Un lugar que ella investigó fue Kashyyyk, en donde se encontraban el Maestro Yoda, Luminara Unduli y Quinlan Vos cuando la orden fue transmitida de Coruscant. Ella llegó al planeta junto con otros Jedi supervivientes; Siadem Forte, Deran Nalual, Klossi Anno, Iwo Kulka, Jambe Lu y Nam Poorf, además de Filli Bitters. Después de conocer a Tarfful y Chewbacca, la Jedi supo que Yoda había conseguido sobrevivir. Los wookiees ofrecieron a los Jedi un puerto seguro en Kashyyyk, pero un Transporte de Tropas CR25 aterrizó en Kachirho interrumpiendo su reunión.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader No mucho tiempo después que los Jedi, el Lord Sith Darth Vader llegó al Sistema Kashyyyk, con el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperator|Destructor Estelar clase Imperator]] Exactor, donde se unió Wilhuff Tarkin al Executrix. Los dos planearon su ataque contra Kashyyyk, Vader interesado en destruir a los Jedi fugitivos, Tarkin interesado en esclavizar a los wookiees para la construcción de la Estrella de la Muerte. Aunque los comandantes de la flota estaban impacientes por bombardear el planeta, Vader se lo impidió, pidiendo un asalto directo en varias ciudades incluyendo Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti, y Chenachochan.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader En Kachirho, las tropas imperiales les ordenaron a los wookiees que entegraran a lo Jedi fugitivos. Los wookiees enfurecidos atacaron a las tropas, y Starstone y sus Jedi pronto se unieron a la batalla. Como aterrizaban mas fuerzas imperiales, los wookiees y los Jedi planearon la evacuación de Kachirho; incontables wookiees huyeron de las tropas imperiales y esclavistas. Naves de desembarco y de batalla fueron atacados por los [[Catamarán autopropulsado Oevvaor|Catamaranes autopropulsados Oevvaor]] wookiees adaptados con Lanza-Cohetes y demás restos de la anterior Batalla de Kashyyyk. Mientrar tanto, Lord Vader pilotaba una [[Lanzadera clase Theta|lanzadera clase Theta]]. Finalmente, haciendo un aterrizaje en Kachirho, Vader se enfrentó a Starstone y su escuadrón de Jedi. Vader mató a Forte y Kulka e incapacitó a Lu, Poorf y Anno, quedando sólo él y Starstone en la pelea. Los dos se enfrentaron brevemente, pero el Caballero Jedi Roan Shryne y el contrabandista Archyr Beil llegaron e intervenieron. Shryne enfrentó a Appo mientras Archyr luchaba con el resto de Soldados de Asalto, Shryne se movió hacia la batalla dando mas tiempo de escapar a Starstone y Archyr con los Jedi heridos. Mientras combatian en duelo Shryne y Vader, la batalla principal comenzó a avanzar hacia el este de la ciudad, cada vez mas cercana al lago, pues las naves y artilleria imperial llevaron a los wookiees hacia abajo, a nivel del suelo. Repentinamente, las naves imperiales empezaron a irse de Kachirho, mientras que los Destructores Estelares comenzaban su bombardeo. El duelo de Shyrne y Vader fue interrumpido por el ataque, los dos se movieron hacia dentro de uno de los grandes árboles Wroshyr, donde el duelo terminó cuando Vader utilizó la Fuerza para lanzar tablones de madera y otras ruinas hacia Shryne, dañando criticamente al Jedi y lanzándolo desde un puente alto. Viendo que Shryne iba a morir de todas maneras, Vader eligió no acabar con el Jedi, en su lugar revelando su identidad, Anakin Skywalker, quien sería redimido por su hijo, Luke Skywalker, durante la Batalla de Endor veintitrés años mas tarde.Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi Como Shryne murió, los [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria|Destructores Estelares clase Victoria]] comenzaron a descender a la atmósfera, terminando la conquista de Kashyyyk. Cerca de doscientos mil wookiees, incluyendo a Tarfful, fueron capturados y llevados al Archipiélago de Wawaat. El Imperio pronto tomó el control de Kashyyyk. Sitio de Naboo La monarca de Naboo, la Reina Apailana, decidió que la situación implicaba acciones militares, no diplomáticas. Ella comenzó a albergar a fugitivos Jedi del Imperio. Para aplastar la sublevación en el planeta natal de Palpatine, la Legión 501 invadió Theed y acometió contra la plaza apoyado por Tanques caza TX-130T después de inhabilitar una Auto-torreta. Los Jedi fueron asesinados por los Soldados de Asalto y Apalilana murió de una herida fatal en la cabeza causada por un francotirador. Con Naboo en línea, la 501 ganó el apodo de el Puño de Vader. Consecuencias se ocultaron en planetas lejanos.]] Hacia el año 1 ABY, el exterminio sistemático en sí mismo había concluido, pero algunos de los pocos supervivientes morirían en los años que seguirían, incluyendo An'ya Kuro quien fue eliminada por Darth Vader en Cophrigin 5, Echuu Shen-Jon asesinado por Vader en Krant, y, lo más notable, Obi-Wan Kenobi, quien se sacrificó en la Estrella de la Muerte para asegurar el escape de su protegido, Luke Skywalker. Cuando la Guerra Civil Galáctica hizo un giro en favor de los rebeldes, los Jedi supervivientes comenzaron a salir de su escondite, sacrificando sus vidas por el regreso de la República y la democracia. Yoda murió a la edad de 900 años 4 años después de la muerte de Kenobi, y Anakin Skywalker, antes Darth Vader, quien se sacrificó para salvar a su hijo de ser asesinado por su antiguo maestro, Palpatine, en la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte durante la Batalla de Endor en 4 DBY. Además, seis años después de la Batalla de Endor, Empatojayos Brand se sacrificó para destruir el espiritu de Palpatine en Onderon. La Purga Jedi no solo fue pensada para eliminar simbólicamente y literalmente a la Orden Jedi, también para consolidar la historia, el conocimiento, y la tecnología de los Jedi en posesión de Palpatine. Muchos Holocrones, técnicas antiguas, materiales de entrenamiento y antigüedades Jedi se perdieron. Esto fue realizado sobre todo por Darth Vader y los Inquisidores, Jedi oscuros cuyo propósito específico era buscar y destruir los vestigios de la Orden de Jedi, así como la oficina imperial de seguridad, que era responsable de borrar las memorias de la Orden. Durante sus esfuerzos de restablecer la Orden, Luke Skywalker y sus cazadores de reliquias participaron en la investigación intensiva para localizar incluso hasta los vestigios más pequeños con información referente a la antigua orden, siendo el descubrimiento más notable en Onderon, donde los artefactos Jedi fueron localizados durante el reinado del renacido Palpatine en 10 DBY. Jedi muertos y supervivientes Víctimas de la Orden 66 *Stass Allie — Asesinada en Saleucami por soldados clon bajo su comando. *Bene — Asesinada por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *Cin Drallig — Asesinado por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *Kit Fisto — Asesinado por Palpatine en la oficina del canciller en Coruscant. *Zett Jukassa — Asesinado por soldados clon en el Templo Jedi. *Jurokk — Asesinado por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *Serra Keto — Asesinada por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *Ki-Adi-Mundi — Asesinado en Mygeeto por clone troopers bajo su comando. *Agen Kolar — Asesinado por Palpatine en la Oficina del Canciller en Coruscant. *Plo Koon — Derribado sobre Cato Neimoidia por pilotos clon bajo su comando. *Whie Malreaux — Asesinado por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. *Jocasta Nu — Asesinada por Darth Vader en el Templo Jedi en Coruscant. *Barriss Offee — Asesinada en Felucia por fuego desde un AT-TE. *Aayla Secura — Asesinada en Felucia por soldados clon bajo su comando. *Simms — Asesinada en Toola cuando sus soldados clon recibieron la Orden 66. *Saesee Tiin — Asesinado por Palpatine en la Oficina del Canciller en Coruscant. *Traavis — Asesinado por el Escuadrón Aiwha en Garqi. *Luminara Unduli — Asesinada en Kashyyyk por soldados clon. *Mace Windu — Asesinado por Palpatine y Darth Vader en la Oficina del Canciller en Coruscant. Víctimas subsecuentes del exterminio *Koffi Arana — Asesinado por Darth Vader en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Darrin Arkanian — Asesinado por Tremayne en Coruscant en 10 ABY. *Ashka Boda — capturado por los Centinelas Imperiales y llevado a Coruscant. *Aidan Bok — Asesinado por Darth Vader en Nespis VIII. *Niebur Boton — Asesinada por Tremayne, locación desconocida. *Bol Chatak — Asesinada por Darth Vader en Murkhana. *Tsui Choi — Asesinado por soldados de asalto en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Roblio Darté — Asesinado por Vader en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Jastus Farr — Asesinado por soldados de asalto en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Siadem Forte — Asesinado por Darth Vader en Kashyyyk. *Geith — Asesinado por el Ojo de Palpatine. *Lagan Ismaren — Asesinado por Ameesa Darys. *Iwo Kulka — Asesinado por Darth Vader en Kashyyyk. *An'ya Kuro — Asesinada por Darth Vader en Cophrigin 5. *Dama Montalvo — Torturado hasta morir por Darth Vader en Coruscant poco después de la Orden 66. *Shadday Potkin — Asesinada por Vader en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Ma'kis'shaalas — Asesinado por Vader en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Roan Shryne — Asesinado por Darth Vader en Kashyyyk. *Ranik Solusar — sobrevivió a la Orden 66, despues sería asesinado por Vader. *Bultar Swan — Asesinada por Koffi Arana en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Sia-Lan Wezz — Asesinada por Vader en Kessel un mes después de la Orden 66. *Shaak Ti — Asesinada por Galen Marek en Felucia durante un combate Supervivientes conocidos hasta el fin de la Purga(1 ABY) *Aqinos *Bardan JusikSacrifice *BeldorionPlanet of Twilight *Ood BnarDark Empire II *Empatojayos Brand *Drun CairnwickGalaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters *Gruu DunrikRebellion Era Sourcebook *A'Sharad HettStar Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 *IkritJunior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe *Ylenic It'klaI, Jedi *Drakka JudarrlStar Wars Galaxies *Taj JunakLords of the Expanse *Kai JustissUnderworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy *Obi-Wan KenobiStar Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza *Ephaan KenzonPower of the Jedi Sourcebook *Danaan KerrWanted by Cracken *Sinsor Khal''The Apprentice'' *Ydra KilwallenThe Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *K'KruhkStar Wars Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 *Callista MingChildren of the Jedi *Nos'lyn *Qu RahnStar Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II *Tyneir RenzIdol Intentions *T'ra SaaStar Wars Legacy 25 *Valara SaarForce Heretic II: Refugee *Corwin ShelvayGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim *Echuu Shen-JonStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Damien TantrelliusSpace Gamer/Fantasy Gamer 88 *Glovan ThulePlatt's Starport Guide *TravgenFrom the Files of Corellia Antilles *Urootar *Halagad VentorDomain of Evil *VergereAgentes del Caos I I: La Prueba del Héroe *Vima-Da-BodaDark Empire *Roni von WasakiDisturbance in the Force(artículo) - Challenge 66 *Rune *Yoda Jedi cuya supervivencia es desconocida *Allara *Ahsoka Tano *Rees Alrix *Klossi Anno *Evan Asani *Banz *Bargu *Bear *Depa Billaba *Boofer *Z'meer Bothu *Caudle *Pax Chizzik *Joclad Danva *Danyawarra *Sisseri Deo *Hanna Ding *Ekria *Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy *Flerp *Forzi Ghul *Gilp *Glynn-Beti *Horororibb *Enver Hoxha *Gumbrak Hoxz *Kai Hudorra *Jeisel *Dass Jennir *Bardan Jusik *Kai Justiss *Coleman Kcaj *Sha Koon *Drake Lo'gaan *Jambe Lu *Lena Missa *Voolvif Monn *Noirah Na *Deran Nalual *Pirt Neer *Ferus Olin *Page *Jax Pavan *Ph'ton *Even Piell *Atresh Pikil *Pix *Nam Poorf *Rana *Yoshi Raph-Elan *T'ra Saa *Saldith *Jyl Somtay *Olee Starstone *Jaizen Suel *Eremin Tarn *Tholme *Jafer Torles *Hera Tuix *Etain Tur-Mukan *Codi Ty *Tycho *Ulu Ulix *Quinlan Vos *Ilena Xan *Zao *Arligan Zey *Zonder *Zrim *Maris Brood Detrás de las cámaras *Los detalles del exterminio se explican en el Universo Expandido. En cambio, las películas solo muestran a Yoda y Obi-Wan Kenobi como supervivientes, mientras que otros fueron asesinados o no mencionados. Algunos piensan que fue esto lo que George Lucas pensó realmente, ya que según el canon, los únicos supervivientes eran solamente dos, lo cual es apoyado por lo que le dice Yoda a Luke: “El último de los Jedi tú serás”. Esta declaración parece no tener sentido si otros Jedi siguieron con vida hasta después de El Retorno del Jedi, aunque podría referirse simplemente a un Jedi que está siguiendo las enseñanzas de la Orden. *También se ha especulado que más detalles del exterminio serán revelados en la serie en acción real de TV, puesto que será ubicada entre La Venganza de los Sith y Una Nueva Esperanza. *Existe cierto paralelismo con la vida real, entre la purga Jedi y la destrucción del templo Shaolin durante el gobierno de la dinastía Qing en 1732. De manera similar, los monjes dieron un estatus militar tanto a las dinastias Tang y Ming. Dado que los monjes apoyaban a los partidarios anti-Qing y sus actividades durante la dinastía Qing, el gobierno decidió destruir su templo y eliminarlos. Por supuesto, algunos discípulos o guerreros del templo de Shaolin, como los Jedi, estuvieron en el exilio y compartieron secretamente sus conocimientos del Wushu de Shaolin. *Algunos también lo relacionan con lo que les ocurrió a los Caballeros Templarios (Descrito en El Código Da Vinci); sin embargo, el expediente real es algo vago, donde una carta del Papa fue enviada a los comandantes para abrirla en un preciso momento. Las cartas, al parecer, llevaban un mensaje que decía que mataran a los templarios que lideraban algunos de los ejércitos. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' juego *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (comic) *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (novela) *''Darth Vader: Extinción'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (Primera Mención) Fuentes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' Enlaces externos *Jedi Casualties: Order 66 del Leland Chee's Weblog Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * en:Great Jedi Purge de:Große Jedi-Säuberung fr:Grande Purge Jedi fi:Suuri jedipuhdistus Categoría:Conflictos